Zakharan pantheon
The Zakharan pantheon greatly influences the culture on the continent of Zakhara, which is shaped by a set of common values like honor, hospitality and the importance of one's family that date back to the teachings of a person called the Loregiver. Altogether this is called Enlightenment. Accordingly the commonly worshipped deities of Zakhara are seen as enlightened and differ from other deities in the Forgotten Realms because they do not have a precise portfolio. Instead, each exemplifies a single characteristic or trait important to Enlightenment. They stand above the classifications of alignment, as these traits may be found in good and evil folk alike. Other gods are seen as either savage (opposed to Enlightement) or ajami (coming from outside) - or perhaps both. The enlightened deities are grouped into major or Great Gods, worshipped throughout Zakhara, and local or common gods, worshipped only in a certain region, sometimes just a single town. Their level of power is not known, but it can be speculated by the number of worshippers that the Great Gods are also greater powers, while the other may be lesser or demipowers. The eight Great Gods are: *Hajima: God of bravery *Hakiyah: God of honesty *Haku: God of freedom *Jisan: Goddess of bounty *Kor: God of wisdom *Najm: God of courage *Selan: Goddess of beauty *Zann: God of knowledge *Jauhar: Goddess of wealth is viewed as a Great Goddess in the Cities of the Pantheon only, where Jisan is not generally worshipped. More prominent among the multitude of local gods are: *Bala: Goddess of music *Vataqatal: God of war and duty One common faith in Zakhara is the Temple of Ten Thousand Gods, which is honoring every deity that has ever existed or will exist in the future rather than worshipping any one specific deity. Another oddity in the Land of Fate are the kahins or idol priests, who believe in the divinity in all things and worship a certain item, place or even common god in order to understand the universe and tap into its power. Savage gods worshipped in the wilder or more decadent parts of Zakhara are: *Kiga, the Predator *Lotha, the Zakharan name for Lolth *Migal, a god of teaching but also of assassins *Ragarra: Goddess of the jungle and its violent denizens, passion, chaos and revenge *Shajar: God of the river Nog *The Beast, a bloodthirsty god of the Hill Tribes south of the Free Cities *The Drummer, Kar'r'rga and Pag, gods worshipped on the islands of the Crowded Sea in the far South *The Faceless God: God of the evil yak-men in the World-Pillar-Mountains north-east of Zakhara *The Lost One, an elephant-headed god that was driven out from the land of Afyal by the church of Selan The elemental lords Akadi, Grumbar, Istishia and Kossuth are called the cold gods of the elements in the Land of Fate and seen as uncaring for mortals and opposed to the culture of Enlightenment. Still some people worship them to gain part of their vast power. Besides the deities almost all Zakharans believe in the power of Fate. It is not seen as a god and not worshipped, but it is believed to influence mortals and deities alike. Because of this, Fate is often payed hommage to and sometimes called on in great danger. The whole of Zakhara is called the Land of Fate to signify its importance. Another group of power-like beings are the rulers of the genie races. They are no deities but have power akin to them. As genies play an important role in the Land of Fate, these sovereigns sometimes take a hand in Zakharan affairs. They are: *The Grand Kahn of the Dao *The Great Caliph of the Djinn *The Most Respected Sultan of the Efreet *The Imperial Padishah of the Marids References * * Category:Zakharan pantheon